


Как всегда

by Fluffy_Lama



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || внеконкурс [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Intimidation, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Вопрос, которого Ньют так боялся, все еще не был задан.
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || внеконкурс [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661065
Kudos: 3





	Как всегда

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено (но не полностью соответствует!) заявкой: Трэверс/Ньют, дабкон. Трэверс готов подписать Ньюту разрешение на международные поездки, если тот с ним переспит.

— Мистер Скамандер, — окликнули Ньюта так доброжелательно, что плечи выпрямились сами собой, а дыхание участилось, будто перед боем.

Ньют медленно развернулся, чуть склонил голову, приветствуя совершенно незнакомого молодого мужчину, который тем не менее кого-то неуловимо напоминал, причем не длинными по последней моде волосами и даже не острым носом, а повадками и манерой говорить. Незнакомец казался слишком юным, чтобы расхаживать по коридорам Отдела магического правопорядка с таким видом, словно любой встреченный здесь человек окажется в его подчинении. Или — достаточно юным?

— Фэйон Трэверс, мистер Скамандер. — Юноша подал руку и приятно улыбнулся. Ньюту пришлось ответить: ссориться с, очевидно, сыном Торквила Трэверса сейчас было совершенно ни к чему. В конце концов, через полчаса тот будет решать судьбу Ньюта — в очередной раз.

— Мистер Трэверс, — вежливо поздоровался Ньют и нервно поправил невесть когда сбившийся воротник. Слова не вязались с обликом едва оперившегося юнца, но ожидаемо пришлись ему по вкусу и добавили важности в интонацию, когда Трэверс-младший произнес:

— Я, мистер Скамандер, можно сказать, поклонник вашего энтузиазма. Я взял на себя смелость уточнить ваше расписание на сегодня — у вас ведь есть еще полчаса до слушания? Не желаете ли выпить чашечку чая?

Отказаться очень хотелось — и было нельзя. Разрешение на выезд и без того висело на волоске, а сегодня слушание было особенно важным: Тесей намекал, что после долгих лет заточения в границах вопрос могут решить положительно. По крайней мере, Трэверс-старший начал демонстрировать определенные признаки благосклонности.

Если сейчас испортить отношения с его сыном…

— С удовольствием, мистер Трэверс, — вынужденно уступил Ньют даже без боя. Лишь напомнил: — Однако я, к сожалению, не смогу провести с вами больше двадцати минут — надеюсь, вы понимаете.

— Ну что вы, — рассмеялся Трэверс-младший и бесцеремонно, но так естественно подхватил Ньюта под локоть, что уклониться не вышло даже в пустынном министерском коридоре. — Нас сегодня ждет всего лишь небольшая беседа, уверяю, для нее времени больше чем достаточно.

«Сегодня» — то есть Трэверс уже рассчитывал на повторение? Ньют пожалел, что не обладает ни опытом, ни изворотливостью, ни дипломатичностью Тесея. Тот бы нашел предлог, чтобы даже сейчас вывернуться из цепких длинных пальцев. И сделал бы это вежливо.

Ньюту пришлось обреченно шагать к кабинету начальника Отдела магического правопорядка. Что нужно Трэверсу-младшему? Немного информации о запрещенных ингредиентах? Или даже они сами? Может быть, шерсть демимаски? Или — Ньют похолодел — экзотический питомец? Последнее — нет. Уж лучше никогда официально не выезжать из Британии.

Оказалось, шли они не просто в направлении кабинета Трэверса-старшего, а внутрь, и Ньют поспешил неубедительно упереться:

— Простите, мистер Трэверс, но вряд ли ваш отец оценит…

— Он мне простит, уверяю, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Трэверс-младший, и Ньют встревоженно закусил губу. Сыну, возможно, простят и не такое, а вот если хозяин кабинета вернется раньше ожидаемого и застанет здесь Ньюта — последствия для него предсказать будет сложно.

Но как указать на это, не оскорбив Трэверса-младшего и не вызвав в свой адрес агрессии, Ньют не знал, поэтому обреченно позволил закрыть за ними дверь и присел на краешек садистски неудобного стула для посетителей. Трэверс-младший с видом хозяина щелкнул пальцами, и на столе возник парадный набор для чаепития, какого, возможно, не удостаивался никто, кроме министра. Над чашечками курился легкий парок, по кабинету поплыл аромат крепкого черного чая: всю дорогу вышколенные министерские домовики слушали разговор и ждали только сигнала.

— Прошу, прошу. — Трэверс сам разлил чай и лично преподнес Ньюту чашку. Пришлось выпустить из рук чемодан — потертые углы глухо, мягко стукнулись о густой ворс темно-синего ковра, когда Ньют принял блюдечко. Раздался мелодичный звон дорогого фарфора: руки дрожали от напряжения и неизвестно откуда взявшегося страха. Ничего пугающего пока не происходило, но своим инстинктам Ньют верил и приготовился в случае чего выплеснуть кипяток в лицо собеседнику.

Оппоненту.

— Я очарован вашим учебником и особенно вашими последними статьями, мистер Скамандер, — тем временем вступил Трэверс-младший. Он не стал садиться ни рядом, на второй стул для посетителей,ни напротив, в роскошное отцовское кресло, хотя смотрелся бы там очень величественно и куда серьезнее, чем вот так — умостившись на краешке столешницы в неудобной и, честно говоря, не слишком приличной близости от Ньюта.

Попытка незаметно отодвинуть стул, чтобы хотя бы не пришлось задирать голову при разговоре, успехом не увенчалась: ковер держал, словно ворс превратился в хищный боливийский мох. Пришлось выбирать: или смотреть снизу вверх, или уткнуться в чашку. Ньют пока предпочел второе — и молчать. Только молчать.

Не дай Мерлин ляпнуть что-то, что поставит окончательный крест на возможности путешествовать.

— Поистине жаль, что в последнее время ваши работы можно увидеть в печати все реже и реже, — посетовал Трэверс-младший с отработанной интонацией сдержанного сочувствия. Слова прозвучали крайне фальшиво — и одновременно до тошноты искренне.

— Материал, к сожалению, заканчивается, мистер Трэверс, — негромко объяснил Ньют, сделав вид, что пригубил чай. На самом деле он проследил, чтобы кожи не коснулась ни капля: кто знает, чем приправили напиток для дорогого гостя. От зелья болтливости до Веритасерума. — Без новых знаний сложно написать стоящую статью, а делать что-то плохо я не привык. Но я рад, что вы нашли мои публикации достойными вашего внимания.

Получилось почти как у Тесея; Ньют даже чуть-чуть гордился собой, что сумел потянуть время и хоть немного отсрочить наверняка ожидавший его вопрос о животных.

Вот только он играл в эти игры раз в полгода, а Трэверс-младший с пеленок рос при двусмысленных разговорах и скрытых намеках.

— Не только моего, смею заметить. И не только ваши публикации. Вы также весьма заслуживаете внимания, мистер Скамандер, — непринужденно улыбаясь, похвалил Трэверс-младший.

Он ни на дюйм не сдвинулся со своего насеста, и Ньют видел лишь колени, обозначившиеся под плотной тканью дорогих брюк, да начищенные до блеска отвратительные брогги. Не было нужды смотреть в лицо — улыбка удачливого охотника, улыбка победителя, уверенного в успешном завершении маневра, прекрасно слышалась в голосе и пробирала до костей.

А вопрос, которого Ньют так боялся, все еще не был задан.

Ни один из возможных.

— Боюсь, во мне нет ничего, что заслуживало бы столь высокой похвалы, мистер Трэверс, — тихо, но твердо возразил Ньют в затянувшейся тишине и поискал глазами, как лучше избавиться от чашки, не опрокинув ее содержимое на серо-зеленый, стоимостью в двухмесячное содержание всего чемодана костюм. Нужно было либо протянуть руку и поставить блюдце на стол, неизбежно коснувшись Трэверса-младшего, либо выпрямиться и обойти его, но тогда Ньют терял контроль над чемоданом. Не больше, чем на пару секунд — однако их могло хватить. Что, если Трэверс, забавляясь или не понимая всей опрометчивости подобного поступка, в эти секунды схватит и откроет чемодан, а оттуда кто-нибудь вырвется? Ньют привык рассчитывать на худшее и исходить из того, что оно непременно случится. Так рисковать он не мог.

Но тогда нужно было, минуя довольную улыбку Трэверса, протянуть руку. Или встать, держа чашку в одной руке и чемодан в другой, что наверняка закончится конфузом и хорошо если не смертельным оскорблением.

Между тем время до заседания истекало. Ньют физически чувствовал, как оно заканчивается, что пора бежать отсюда, и никак не мог решиться. А Трэверс выжидал. Как нунду в засаде.

Терпеливо, зная, что жертва попалась в когти в тот момент, когда не сумела отказаться от приглашения.

Только что ему было нужно? Исходя из худшего возможного сценария — спровоцировать Ньюта на оскорбление, чтобы был повод навсегда закрыть ему выезд, причем такой, из-за которого Тесей скажет: «Ты сам виноват. Опять, Ньют!»

А значит, так или иначе Трэверс-младший это сделает. Ньют уже вляпался, и свободы ему не видать.

Что ж, раньше он и раньше выискивал способы обходить запреты. Придется всего лишь продолжить. Главное сейчас — обойтись минимальным скандалом.

Смирившись с судьбой, Ньют протянул руку с чашкой к столу, постаравшись как можно меньше задевать рукавом плотную ткань чужого пиджака, и даже успешно, не пролив ни капли, поставил блюдце на столешницу. Вот только, едва раздался нежный утвердительный звон, Трэверс-младший перехватил Ньюта за запястье.

— Ну что же вы так стесняетесь, мистер Скамандер. Я, в отличие от ваших зверей, не кусаюсь.

Ньют непонимающе потянул на себя руку, поднял лицо — и столкнулся с откровенным, алчным взглядом, которому больше не требовались ни намеки, ни прямые подтверждения.

Не животного жаждал Трэверс-младший. Точнее, жаждал того, кого за человека не считал.

— Вы ведь хотите путешествовать, мистер Скамандер? — вкрадчиво, с отчетливым подтекстом, веселясь. Ему было весело, этому молодому мужчине — нет, юнцу, практически подростку. — Было бы весьма прискорбно, если бы вы этой возможности лишились. Однако с правильным покровителем в нашем мире возможно все.

— Прошу прощения, мистер Трэверс, — твердо, решительно сказал Ньют, пока не пытаясь вырвать руку, но подпустив в голос злого холода, — однако между нами, кажется, возникло недопонимание. Единственный покровитель, в котором я нуждаюсь, — мой брат.

Он рассчитывал, что напоминание о Тесее остановит зарвавшегося идиота. Взрослого, знающего человека — остановило бы с гарантией. То, что Тесей занимал должность ниже Трэверса-старшего, не значило, что у него не было возможностей испортить начальнику жизнь. Но юнец таких вещей не понимал. При всей мнимой искушенности он еще не научился видеть рамок дозволенного — и безопасного. В его понимании те, кто был в подчинении у отца, угрозы не представляли.

И Трэверс-младший уверенно сверлил Ньюта глазами, зная, что вариантов у него всего два, а Ньют… Ньют, наоборот, слишком хорошо понимал, что такое война внутри департамента. Если он скажет Тесею, тот придет в ярость, и Трэверсам несдобровать. Но как это отразится на самом Тесее? На карьере, которая в последние годы без Литы стала единственным смыслом его жизни?

Ньют не хотел быть тем, кто разрушит последнюю опору, еще державшую Тесея в здравом рассудке.

Соглашаться на предложение Трэверса-младшего тоже не хотел. И не станет.

— Прошу прощения, мне пора домой. — Ньют твердо, бескомпромиссно высвободил руку и поднялся, сжимая в руке ручку верного чемодана. — Всего доброго, мистер Трэверс.

— А как же ваш процесс? — раздосадованно и одновременно злорадно бросил тот в спину.

Ньют не ответил, стремительным шагом покинул кабинет. Смысла задерживаться в Министерстве он больше не видел.

Потом, разумеется, Тесей еще не раз будет повторять, что Ньют сам виноват во всем случившемся. А Ньют — из раза в раз слушать. Молча, как всегда.

И о том, что сегодня случилось, он Тесею никогда не расскажет.


End file.
